


The Second Choice

by Hebisama



Series: Making Choices [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, Ingrid POW, black eagles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebisama/pseuds/Hebisama
Summary: The professor recruited Ingrid for his Black Eagle class. But what does that mean for Ingrid when the Crimson Flower is set to bloom?
Series: Making Choices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556452
Kudos: 45





	The Second Choice

She really had done it now.

It was a completely different thing joining the Black Eagle class because she wanted some peace and quiet away from Sylvain and Felix (and Dimitri a treacherous voice added in her head) but joining the _Empire_…

It's not like she really thought about it when it was all happening – Rhea scared her even when she was human but the sudden appearance of a dragon? And then everybody was fleeing, because the chamber was going down, it was _logical_. They all fled in the same direction, following their professor. And suddenly she found herself in the Empire's provisional camp where the campaign against the Church was to be launched.

It all just _happened_.

Ingrid leaned on the wall in one secluded corner of the large room where the rest of her class was gathered. Soldiers and students, all wearing the crimson of the Adrestian Empire. Her gaze fell upon her arm where she wore the same crimson, something she received from Edelgard when she joined her class. Dorothea had winked and told her it suited her. All that seemed like forever ago.

“Ingrid” a bland voice shook her form her reverie.

“Professor”

Professor Byleth regarded her for a moment and then went to lean on the wall just beside her. He wasn't looking at her but still spoke “You know, nobody would fault you if you left.”

It hadn't even occurred to Ingrid, she was sure all her bridges were burnt. She looked around and noticed the distinctive green hair of Flayn was nowhere to be found. She left. Of course she did. Her brother was with the church.

“But you are more than welcome to stay” the professor continued, interpreting Ingrid's silence as a decision made, “Lysithea has decided to stay with us but Flayn has left. This is a big decision and I will support any decision you make.”

Ingrid made a strangled sound, incapable of containing her frustration and indecision_. Why haven't I made the choice already?_ She thought _I am a noble of Faerghus. Dimitri's friend. And Felix' and Sylvain, no matter how much pain in the ass they are. And her family…_

Ah.

That was why she was hesitating. Going back meant being Lady Galatea, prized brood mare. With the war on she would probably be allowed to fight, but nothing was certain. Even when she complained to Dimitri about her obligations in Galatea and her desire to be a knight, he never said anything, only smiled and comforted her. She hadn't _planned_ on it but she always secretly hoped he would offer her knighthood and a place by his side. He never did.

“Professor Eisner?” a young soldier approached the duo, unsurely glancing at the Sword of the Creator at the teacher's hip.

“Yes?” Byleth gave his bland reply.

“The Emperor” the awe in his voice was unmistakable, “requested the presence of Lady Galatea.”

“Now?” Byleth's brow creased a little “I was to be the one to speak with my students.”

“I only know my orders. They come directly from the Emperor” the soldier said proudly.

Byleth hummed “Well, Edelgard trumps Hubert. Ingrid?”

“I'll go” the blonde found her voice and straightened up, drawing on her noble upbringing, “Lead the way soldier.”

The soldier saluted and took off in a moderate pace. Byleth nodded encouragingly at her and turned to walk towards Bernadetta who was hiding in a nearby corner as well.

“Through here” the soldier bowed minutely when they arrived at the destination.

When it was clear he would not be following Ingrid nodded at him in thanks and followed the indicated corridor. There was only one door so Ingrid knocked without hesitation. The two guards didn't protest.

“Come in” Edelgard's voice called.

Ingrid entered. The first thing she noted was that her house leader was alone, Hubert had to have business elsewhere. The second was that she changed into her Flame Emperor armor sans the helmet. She looked imposing, like a true ruler.

“Ed… Emperor” Ingrid stumbled over the address and gave a shallow bow.

Edelgard appeared mildly startled but then her face smoothed into her House Leader calm “Ingrid. I must say I am surprised but heartened that you are still here. Nonetheless there is a question I must ask.”

Ingrid nodded, she knew what question it was very well. Where do her loyalties lie. She just didn't know the answer. “I…” she started, preempting a no doubt carefully prepared speech the white-haired girl had in store, “I…”

When no more words came out, Edelgard's face softened and she approached Ingrid. In a flash Hubert was by her side – she had been wrong before, Hubert was there, merely concealed. Ready to strike her down if her loyalties would make her try for the Emperor's life.

Edelgard made a sharp motion at him and he reluctantly backed away a step. The Emperor's gaze returned to Ingrid and she calmly asked “What is it you want most in life? We have spoken at Gareg Mach and I have some idea. Just as you have some idea what I aim to accomplish. So tell me, Ingrid Galatea, what is it that you want.”

“I have only ever wanted to become a knight” Ingrid surprised herself by the quickness and steadiness of her answer.

“Not Dimitri's knight? A Galatea knight? Just **_a_** knight?” Edelgard questioned further.

“Just a knight. To a liege worth serving”

“Would I be worth serving?” Edelgard asked seriously. Bur her face held no judgement.

No answer was forthcoming.

Edelgard didn’t seem deterred “I have hinted or outright told before, what world I aim to build. One where crests do not denote the station in life, where everyone is recognized on their own merits. Where titles do not matter, only ability. I know your own crest has caused you hardship. I also know your ability, both in leadership and arms, deserves something more than simply being a wife to a wealthy man. Be _my_ knight, and help me build this world.”

Another moment of silence followed. Finally Ingrid spoke “What, what about my family?”

“I cannot promise you they will be spared. It will depend on their role in the war”

Ingrid lowered her head “Our territory is poor, it won't be able to field soldiers and survive, not to mention provisions.”

“If they surrender when our armies come, there will be no need to fight” was Edelgard's careful answer.

Silence fell yet again. This time Hubert huffed impatiently “Well? Your answer Lady Galatea?”

Ingrid raised her eyes and met Edelgard's steady gaze. The emperor was determined, confident in her decisions, resolute to follow her path until the end.

What was Ingrid's path?

Both Edelgard and Hubert were startled when Ingrid shut her eyes and slowly knelt on the floor. One knee, like the knight she aspired to be, like the knight from her books. Only those knights didn’t usually betray everything they knew.

“I pledge myself to you, my Emperor”

Edelgard's voice was strong when she spoke “Rise, _my knight._”

Ingrid's eyes watered at the appellation. She has chosen and she has chosen the selfish path. She expected shame to burn her from the inside but instead she felt relieved. No matter what would happen at the battle for Garreg Mach, she has made her choice.

The first choice she had ever truly made freely had been joining the Black Eagle class. It was only fitting the second was choosing them once more. Her second choice meant freedom to make all other choices just as freely.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a little something for Fire Emblem which I absolutely loved. My ambition is to expand this into Crimson Flower but we'll see.


End file.
